Hate or Love?
by xTaintedx
Summary: Sharing an office can bring on many unwanted feelings. Syaoran and Sakura both hate each other but can't seem to stay away. As the truth unfolds will fate bring them together? SS ET Full Summery Inside!


**Hate or Love?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters except some I have made. Also it's my own storyline! MAGIC! _I HAVE ALSO USED SOME CHARACTERS BY **LITTLE WOLF LOVER** (if your looking for great stories to read check hers out there fantastic!)

Key:

"….." talking

'…..' thoughts

_Italics_…._Italics_ character action

(….) me talking

-FLASHBACK- start of flashback

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Li Mei Lin and Chan Jamie

Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol

Sasaki Rika and Yang Alex

Yanagisawa Naoko and Ling Mika

Mihara Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi

Summery: Due to a past incident Sakura hates love. She puts on a cheerful smile yet deep down is sad and in pain. Syaoran is cold-hearted due to his past. They both now have to share an office but the thing is they both despise one another. What will happen? Will love blossom? And happened to them both that caused them to hate each other so much? Read and find out! I promise its good!

Story Written by: Chica

**-"Love starts with a hug,**

**grows with a kiss,**

**and ends with a tear!"**

Chapter 1

A girl of 21 ran down the busy streets of Tokyo bumping into people as she went, muttering apologies. The girl was once again late for work.

Today was her first day in her new office since her old one needed to be renovated. She was going to be sharing the office with her boss, who was unfortunately her working partner too. The girl despised him so very much, and the feeling was mutual. Though they had to work together, they tried as much as possible to avoid each other, but now sadly they'd be seeing each other everyday.

She ran through the doors of Li corp. "Good morning Mrs. Yumi" said the girl as she raced for the elevator.

"Good morning child! How many times do I have to tell you no running and to call me Anita? I'm not that old…yet, I still have some spunk in me" said Anita. She was a woman of around 50 years of age. A very kind and caring women who acted as if she were 30 and not her real age.

"Yes Anita I'll do that, but I must get going or I'll receive another lecture again of how to be on time" said the girl laughing as the elevator closed and took her to her destination.

Laughing Anita returned to her work. '_that girl will never learn'_ shaking her head she smiled. She really enjoyed working here since all the employees were so nice.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, I can't believe I'm late again, oh no oh no oh no" repeated the girl as stepped out of the elevator. Worriedly she quickened her pace towards her new office.

Gulping she was just about to knock when a voice from inside stopped her.

"Late again I see" the voice said. "You know if you plan on working here you might want to show up on time once in awhile" it said again.

Frowning the girl entered the room.

"Did I say you could enter my office? I believe I did not, I just said show up on time once in awhile not enter" said the voice mockingly.

"You're absolutely right, you did not say I could enter. But last I checked this was to be 'OUR' office not only yours. Now if this is also to be my office I shouldn't have to ask permission to enter now would I?" inquired the girl as she took her seat at her desk.

The office was a nice shade of green and also very tidy. Two desks were situated within the office. One was north of the door that belonged to the boss and once was to the left of the office that was the girls'. A leather green couch was placed against the south wall. There was a large window that over looked the beautiful city of Tokyo, since they were on the top floor, which was 40.

" No I believe you don't Ms. Kinomoto need permission anymore, but I do expect you to be on time for work and tardiness doesn't go well with me"

Smiling Sakura looked up "Mr. Li nothing goes well with you, and as for my tardiness all I can say is '_I'll try'_ to be at work on time but don't keep your hopes up" she stated. "Now if this little chit-chat is done Li I would really like to start my work for I do not wish to stay late working here" said Sakura matter-of-factly.

Syaoran glared at Sakura "I would watch what you say Kinomoto, I'm your boss and I can fire you when I please, so you better watch yourself" he explained.

Syaoran had chestnut-brown hair that couldn't be tamed in his life depended on it. He had dark captivating amber eyes, and a strong build. He was about 6 feet tall and had a 6-pack. All in all girls swooned over him.

Sakura chose to ignore the last comment and continued working. She hated him; he was always so cold and mean towards her. Never once was he polite to her. But nothing could ruin her mood today because her best friend/ cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo was coming to Tokyo with her fiancée, Hiiragizawa Eriol, who by the way was also a very close friend, to live. They were arriving tonight by plane at 10:00pm from London, England. Sakura couldn't wait to see them again.

She was always feeling lonely since they left but would never let her sadness show. She hid all her unhappiness behind her bright smile that she plastered onto her face. Since the 'incident' true smiles hardly formed on Sakura's face, and if you looked into her eyes you would see that the once bright twinkle she had was faded and now held great misery and pain.

As the day went on Sakura got more excited. "Hey Rika-chan! I've got great news, you won't ever be able to guess what it is" exclaimed Sakura as the two girls made there way down to _La café _for lunch.

Rika had brown hair that went down just one inch below her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes and was about 5'6.

Rika laughed at her child-hood friend Sakura, she was always so cheerful, but if you looked hard enough you could see it was all fake. But today Sakura actually seemed cheerful, I wonder what was so great that made her be like this.

"Sakura what news do you have that made you this happy?" Rika asked. She smiled at Sakura and waited for an answer.

"Oh Rika-chan it's the greatest news ever!" she said "believe me when you hear this you'll scream."

They both entered the café and found seats. "Oh come on tell me already don't keep me in suspense! You know how much it kills me!" Rika whined.

Sakura giggled, "You know curiosity killed the cat" she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes but satisfaction brought it back" was Rika's quick reply.

"Okay are you ready for the big news?" Sakura questioned as they gave their order to the waiter.

"Would I be sitting at the edge of my seat almost begging you to tell me if I wasn't ready?"

"No I suppose you wouldn't be. Okay get ready…" Sakura took a deep breath. Rika was practically falling off her chair waiting to hear her friends' news. " TOMOYO-CHAN AND ERIOL-KUN ARE COMING TO LIVE HERE IN TOKYO!" exclaimed Sakura loudly but it was quiet enough so that she wouldn't bother the other customers.

Sakura stared at Rika in question. She thought she said it loud enough for her to hear but the expression on Rika's face was unreadable. It was like the information hadn't processed yet. Sakura was just about t tell her again when…

_Thump _

Rika was lying on the floor for she had fainted. Staff members rushed to the girl lying on the floor while other customers looked over to see what happened.

Sakura sat there sweat-dropping; she didn't expect Rika to faint. Finally Rika started to come around after about 5 min.

"Hey Rika girl are you okay?" asked Sakura as the staff members and customers who were watching returned back to what they were doing.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I had this weird dream where you told be Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun were coming here to Tokyo to live" said Rika laughing and she sat on her seat.

"Hehe… Rika this thing is that wasn't a dream, I really did say their coming back but you fainted"

"WHAT!"

Once again people looked over to see the commotion.

"Rika calm down, were going to get kicked out of here if you don't stop screaming" whispered Sakura.

But Rika wasn't listening she was jumping around with stars in her eyes screaming "I CAN'T BELIVE THEIR COMING HERE! OMG I CAN'T WAIT! THIS IS SOO EXCITING! WHEN ARE THEY ARRIVING?" Rika questioned excitedly.

"Rika first calm down the manager is giving us evil glares and so are the customers"

And indeed they were. Rika sweat-dropped "hehe…umm… sorry about that" she said and took her seat once again.

Sakura smiled at her friend who was red from embarrassment "There arriving tonight by place at 10:00pm, you wanna come?"

"I'd love to, I can't wait to see them again! Ohh it'll be just like old times! And we can call up Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi! They'll be so happy"

"I'm sure they will, I just hope they don't faint like you did" Sakura said laughing.

"Oh shut up! I just found out one of my best friends is coming home, what did you expect to happen? I admit fainting was a little extreme but I was just surprised you can't blame me" Rika said defensively. "And stop laughing already it wasn't that finny okay!"

Sakura was laughing so hard by now that she was gripping her stomach. "I'm **-giggle-** sorry I know **-giggle-** that I shouldn't** -giggle-**laugh but it's just **-giggle-** so funny!"

They both paid for their meal and headed back to work with people staring at them in wonder, one a giggling manic and the other fuming-red in anger/embarrassment.

Inside the building Syaoran watched the two girls amused. Shaking his head he retuned to his desk to complete his work. He really hated Sakura, his so called partner. She was always laughing and had a smile on, disgusting. How could anyone be that happy all the time he wondered? He hated how he, himself couldn't be like that, no I could never. My life is just too messed, after the _'incident'_ I could never smile or laugh care-freely again he thought. That girl has no idea what life is like, she's just a child, though she's only a year younger than me, she'll never know what it's like to hurt. She'll never know that this world only brings pain and misery. Stupid girl thinks life is so grand, just wait till she finds out how it's really like: A bitch.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey all Chica here! Well this is the first chapter of my new story don't worry i will also be continuting my other one as well! I hope you all like this chapter bascially its a just a prologe. I promise it'll get MUCH MUCH better and it'll have a sequel! ne way g2g byeeee...**

**-Luv Ya'll-**

**-Chica-**


End file.
